


Moving On (and Saying Goodbye)

by silver_rayn123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Does it count as Suicide if you're already dead? or is it just moving on?, Drabble, Gen, He doenst speak, Hints that Frisk still isnt happy, Implied Semi-Suicide, Implied Undertale Genocide Run, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just feeling some feels, Last Reset, Moving On, Non-Graphic mentions of nightmares, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sans is pretty much a mention, Sleepwalking, Talking and dialog is not my strong suit, in more ways then one, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_rayn123/pseuds/silver_rayn123
Summary: It is the last promised reset, and they should be happy, but Frisk isn't. They can no longer sleep, the reset is always in the back of their mind. The button appears in their dreams, in reflections, pops up at random and only Frisk and Sans able to see it, causing him to give Frisk the scared looks, that frisk hates, before Sans could stop them.It was like the world wanted Frisk to reset, to start over again, but they promised themselves, and Asr- Flowey, they promised Flowey and Chara and even Sans they wouldn't. Frisk heads up the mountain, feeling the pull of the Reset beckoning them to start over.They make a decision.(This was inspired by a comic I read a long time ago, but I can no longer find it.)





	Moving On (and Saying Goodbye)

It was post pacifist, farther then Frisk had ever made it before, and they should be happy. But, they were just tired. The resets should be a distant memory by now, but it was always in the back of their mind. The Reset button will appear randomly throughout the day, only Frisk and Sans able to see it, causing him to give Frisk scared looks before he could stop them. It would appear in their dreams, or in reflections behind Frisk. It was like the world wanted Frisk to reset, to start over again, but they promised themselves, and Asr- Flowey, they promised Flowey and Chara and even Sans they wouldn't

But ignoring the pull of the Rests set Frisk’s nerves on fire, and it was getting harder to sleep with the constant nightmares and sleepwalking, and at this point Frisk was napping more then Sans. So one night, when Frisk wakes up mid-sleep walked nightmare and halfway to the mountain, further then they’ve ever gotten, they decided to head on instead of back home or to the Skeleton brother’s house. climbing the mountain, following a familiar path they have followed before, up to the hole where they fell through into the underground, and jump.

They land safety, like the other times they had fallen down, and observe the empty room, before moving on almost sadly. They had hopped Asriel or even Flowey was there, but there was no response to their quite calls.

They move along the paths, Saving on the way, every save making Frisk feel more awake and powerful. They walk until they make it to the end of the ruins, before the barrier, in the Reset Room. Almost like it was waiting for Frisk to make its way here, the Reset button pops up again. Frisk stares at the large glowing button, before turning around to face a familiar presence. 

Flowey squints at them in confusion and stares, before seeing their sleep attire and tired expression and sighs. “I thought it would be you, you're the only person who jumps from the hole anymore.” He says with a hesitant smile, like he was afraid to set Frisk off. “I could tell by the slightly crushed flowers.”

Frisk winced, feeling bad for the flowers Flowey always took it upon himself to take care of. “Sorry” They muttered, looking down. Flowey did a sort of shrug with his leaves, before looking at Frisk again, like he was scanning their soul. Maybe he was. 

“I wasn't sure, but when no one was around I… I figured I'd find you here.” Frisk looked to Flowey, and then to the reset button that was illuminating the dark room as Flowey kept speaking. “The pull is pretty strong, huh? When I first… When I first came back as me, as a Flower, and I still had some left over pull of emotions, I tried to be good, and do everything right, but I was curious. Even when things turned out how I liked it, it always called me back here, tempting me. Lets just say,” His face went flat “I wasn't able to refuse.”

He looked up, his face becoming softer again, softer then Frisk had ever seen on the Flower. “But I get it, I can't fault you for the want to change everything, to see if you can do better, do worse, save everything or destroy… I just want you to know it's okay” He said, tears pooling. Frisk stills, hand raised half way towards him but they dropped it, words frozen in their throat.

“It's okay, just… just remember our promise okay? I don't think I can handle remembering how far we- you got this time. Remembering actually having emotions, even the faded shades left over from our battle that it is.” He looked hopeful and Frisk felt their heart break, and they shook their head. 

Flowey jolted back, startled, before smiling sadly. “No? That-that's okay, I get it, you’ve shown me much more forgiveness then I probably deserve, plus, you might need me to keep you on track, even if I lose the ability to fe- feel again, I can get it back! I might be a bit cranky, but im sure ill figure it out” A painfully fake grin appeared and Frisk felt determination build up, filling their soul and head. “No,” Frisk spoke strongly, tensing.

Flowey flinched “Frisk, you cant be thinking of a another Genocide run, Chara made it clear-”. Like it heard it's name, a shadow slid from the ceiling, at the edge of their awareness, but Frisk ignored it, turning, and moving towards the large button. They could hear Chara’s pained, but hungry whispers in the back of their minds, tempting and goading them on, but they pushed it aside to concentrate on the building determination. They, they had to do this, they would. 

They pulled their hand back, the familiar yet cold feeling of a knife that they didn't know they had picked up, settled in their hand and Frisk pushed their determination outwards as they swung forward. 

This. Was. The. End

And Frisk thrust the knife into the button. There was a second of nothing, before spiderweb cracks appeared where the blade was plunged through, growing along the button before the whole thing was covered in lines, then...it shattered. 

Instantly there was a blowback of energy, a ripple that exploded from the button, but it passed through Frisk harmlessly, and continued out. Frisk had a feeling they’d be getting yelled at by the more Timeline-sensitive of their friends, but they didn't care. The pull, the need to reset was no longer in the back of Frisks mind and they could finally breathe again. 

Frisk was suddenly aware of Flowey shouting at them. “WHat- What DiD YoU do?? You broke it, Frisk-” Frisk turned around with a soft, tear streaked smiled. They noticed the ghostly outline of Chara sitting right behind Flowey, more clear then Frisk had seen them since the first True Reset. Somewhere in their head, they idly decided they prefer this, their real self, then the black, tar covered monstrous form they had taken to looking like when haunting Frisk.

Both of them where staring at Frisk in shock, confusion, and a bit of fear. “It's okay now. I don't have to keep that promise anymore.” Frisk said, smiling harder as their tears fell.

Chara’s non-distorted, even voice spoke up, horse from disuse. “Why...did you…do that? There is no going back” they stated. Flowey shivered from Chara’s presence, but kept his eyes stubbornly on Frisk. 

“Everyone finally got what they wanted ...well, Almost everything. I...this is what you both wanted right? Now, we can all be happy. ” Frisk reached up and wiped the tears away, smile never fading. “Besides, I don't need this place, this button, anymore, right?” If Chara or Flowey noticed the slight shake to Frisks words or hands, neither said in their wide eyed stares.

Frisk smiled one last time, before turning and heading to the exit of the ruins. They stopped, right before the door, and looked over their shoulders. “I really want you two to come with me, but I know that's not possible right now. I can only hope that one day, when you are both ready, you’ll come and find me.” They raised their arm in a wave as they continued on, yelling goodbyes back one more time. “Goodbye Chara, Goodbye Asireal, I will see you again.” 

There was silence in the room, and Flowey turned to look at the ghost of their best friend. Chara looked to where the Button used to sit, an indescribable look on their face, before turning to watch as the Flowey popped under the ground, burrowing back towards the very first room in the underground. After a second, Chara followed and appeared next to the husk of the former prince. They sat in silence as the sun shined down on the flowers, before it was broken. 

“Do...do you want to go?” Chara asked softly, head tilted up as if to feel the warmth of the rays. Flowey thought about if for a second, before looking to Chara, searching. “I used to think someone needed to take care of the flowers...but,” Chara turned to their flower companion and watched as his petaled head drooped. “What did you used to say to Frisk? That they weren't above consequences? I think… I think it's time we faced up to ours.” 

Chara hummed in agreement, and Flowey looked up to them, seeing them holding out a knife, the one Flowey knew Frisk has not carried in but definitely carried back out of the mountain, in their hand, before setting it down softly at his roots. The other, was reached towards him. 

He, in turn, reached out and, for some reason, was unsurprised to find it furry and familiar. He grasps Chara’s hand, equally as transparent as his hand was now, and used his other to take off the locket that was settled around his green sweater, before placing it next to the knife around the roots of the now blank faced flower. 

He looked up and Chara smile a real, big smile, one Asirel hadn’t seen in a long time, and he smiled back in response as Chara pulled him up to stand with them. There was a gust of wind and their image wisped away into dust, their laughter echoing through the cavern before fading for the last time. Where they were, a lone, large golden flower stood, it's face empty and standing several feet behind the pile of flowers that cushioned 8 human children’s falls, and in front of a stone with faded words. It had scratched, chipped dagger and a rusted locket laying around it, both looking used and well worn. 

Several miles away, Frisk froze, before continuing on, an odd wisp of cold air that had sounded much like children laughing had chilled them. Sans, who had met them halfway down the mountain, was a silent and almost robotic companion, blankly following alongside them as they headed home. He was, understandably, upset to get woken up by Frisk’s mom in the middle of the night, frantic because Frisk had gone missing. Once he felt that...ripple of Time and Determination, he was afraid, afraid they where going to reset. Frisk understood, they thought that maybe they were too, but when they had told him the truth, he had frozen, following dazed as they continued to walk down the mountain. 

Frisk would talk him out of it once they reached the bottom and remind him he should shortcut them home before sunrise, or they froze to death, but for now, they let him think. Things would be different now, for the both of them who remembered the resets.

It wouldn't be until much later, when Frisk went back to visit the mountain dwellers, that they discovered the two gone. It wasn't too hard to figure out what happened, especially when Flow- Asirel’s former flower vessel was left blank and empty, and observing the two objects that were left behind. Frisk could only smile sadly and went about tending the small flower garden that served as Chara’s grave, idly cleaning the plants off of their gravestone behind the large lone flower, before leaving the place behind. 

They would come back once a month to tend to the garden, someone had to take care of the flowers after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, Undertale fic to help me start writing again  
Very whimsical and short, but I like it  
I'm not the best at talking or dialogues but I think I did okay? XD  
I hope you enjoyed? Feel free to leave a comment if you notice a mistake, as this is very likely to have many since i dont have a beta, or any advice!  
<3


End file.
